The present invention relates to liquid compositions which contain dichlorotriflouroethane as a solvent and at least one agent with release effective properties, to the use of these compositions, and to a process for the preparation of such compositions.
In many industrial fields of use which involve working steps such as casting, forming, pressing and the like--for example in the production and processing of plastics, foam materials, building materials, rubber articles, tires, metals, glasses, ceramic products and the like- release agents, lubricants or parting agents are nowadays required. As used herein, the term "release agents" refers to solid or liquid films which reduce the adhesive forces between two adjoining surfaces, i.e. prevent them from sticking together. The term "lubricants" refers to additives for plastic compositions, for example compression-molding compositions and injection-molding compositions. They are required for improving the sliding of fillers and hence rendering the compression-molding compositions more easily deformable. The release agents, lubricants or parting agents contain release effective components, for example in the form of dry powders, dry films, wet films, pastes, burnt-in films, solutions or dispersions. A special form is represented by the so-called internal release effective components, which are admixed with the material which is to be released and are capable of either becoming enriched at the surface or causing a more rapid curing of the surface, so that no attachment is formed between the mold wall and the molding.
In many instances of the above working steps, the residues of the agent with release effective properties must be removed from the mold from time to time by means of solvents. For cleaning the molds usually solvents such as hydrocarbons and chlorinated hydrocarbons are used, of which the former are inflammable and the latter cause skin irritation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,120 discloses a mold-release agent for the production of molded rubber products and the molding of polyurethane foams. The mold-release composition used in this case contains paraffin wax, lamp oil and sodium soaps of tall oil acids in a paraffinic base oil. The mold-release agent used must be soluble or emulsifiable in water, so that the mold-release agent can be separated from the molded product by spraying or washing with warm water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,493 and West German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS 33 35 870 describe the preparation of special wax derivatives which can be used, for example release agent components but especially as cooling lubricants, whereby the fluorochlorohydrocarbons trichloromonofluoromethane, 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane, 1,1,2,2-tetrachlorodifluoroethane, tetrachloromonofluoroethane and/or trichlorodifluoroethane are mentioned as suitable solvents.